Yeah, We Bicker
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Random one-shot of the team bickering. Tony & Tim. Tony & Ziva. Tim & Abby. Tim, Tony, Abby, & Ziva. Tony, Ziva, & Tim... Who's the one that can end all the bickering? No one but the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How does he do it? Read and find out!


**No real point to this story. Just a little one-shot of the team bickering. It's something they do so well! Enjoy!**  


* * *

"Wow! Guess who had an awesome weekend?" Tony asked with a smile as he entered the bullpen.

No one answered, so Tony did for them, "I did! Man, first I watched the first twelve episodes of Magnum P.I., which, I must say, was-"

"Let me guess," Tim interrupted, "Awesome?"

Tony pointed at him, "Yes, little McMunchkin."

"McMunchkin? Seriously?"

Tony sat down at his desk, "Well, what would you prefer? McTaterTot, McSkinnyJeans, McTurdFace, Mc-"

"That's enough, Tony."

"It's never enough, Tim. Never."

"You are so childish, Tony," Ziva said. She had been sitting quietly at her desk, up to this point.

"Yes, I am. It's what makes me fun. It's what makes girls go crazy over me an-" He stopped as he heard the other two agents chuckling, "What's so funny?"

"I am sorry, Tony," Ziva began, forcing the smile off of her face, "Just the thought of girls going crazy over you," She snorted, "It is so ridiculous."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Not."

"So."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I'd love to stay and listen, but I might feel the need to shoot myself. I'm going to go see Abby."

Just as Tim was about to leave the squadroom, Abby entered. She looked rather… agitated… at Tim.

"What?" Tim asked, noticing the stare down she was giving him.

She put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean, what?"

He swallowed hard, "I mean… What?"

"You forgot."

"No! No, no, no, I didn't… forget what?"

"You were supposed to come over to my house last night."

"He was?" Tony interrupted, eavesdropping on the conversation, "Whatever were you two going to do… together, on a weekend, alone, in an apartment, with a coffin, a-"

"Shut up, Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

Tim and Abby continued their conversation.

"No, you said that was next Sunday."

"No, I didn't. I remember what I said."

"Yeah, I remember what you said, too. Then, after kindly agreeing to come over and help you, I immediately came up here and put it on my calendar." Tim walked back to his desk and sat down, then brought up his calendar on his computer, "See."

Abby walked over and looked, "Then you wrote it on the wrong day."

"I wrote it on the day you told me to."

"Seriously, what were you two going to do?" Tony asked, again.

"Shut up, Tony!" They all three yelled.

Abby whirled around Tim's chair so he was facing her, "Why would I want to wait over a week for you to fix my TV?"

Tony suddenly became uninterested, "That's it?"

"Because you rarely ever watch TV!" Tim replied.

"It doesn't mean I'd want to go a week without it."

"Listen, I remember perfectly that you told me the exact date that I wrote down in my calendar. But, for you, I will come over tonight to fix your TV. Okay?"

She looked at him questionably, "You won't forget?"

"I never did… But, no, I won't."

She nodded, "Okay. I'm going back down to my lab now."

Tony walked over to Ziva's desk, "You think it's some kind of secret code?"

"What?" She asked, obviously annoyed that he was leaning on her desk.

"The whole "fixing the TV" thing. You think it's a code for something… kinky?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"You are disgusting, Tony. McGee!" She yelled, causing Tony to jump back slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Abby doing kinky things? Tony is very, very interested."

"Am not!" Tony replied quickly. He glared back at Ziva, "I hate you."

"Feeling is manual."

Tim walked over to them, "I think you mean _mutual_, Ziva."

"Thank you, Tim."

"Mhm." He looked at Tony, "Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?"

"Ha! I wouldn't call it so much interested as… well, anything. I don't care about your life, Tim, because frankly… you don't have much of one."

"Says the guy who spent twelve hours watching Magnum P.I.."

"Hey! Don't diss Magnum!"

"Who says diss anymore?"

Tony shook his head, "I can't believe I thought for a second that Abby had a secret code with you. Have fun _literally_ fixing her TV tonight."

Tim smirked at him, "I will. Have fun watching TV tonight, alone… Maybe you'll switch to MacGyver for the night! Oh! That'll be fun!"

"Will you two please leave my desk area?" Ziva interrupted, "I would like to work, since I _am_ at work."

Tony turned to her, "Very good, Ziva. You notice things so well! You and Tim over here would make the perfect team. He'll be boring and you'll be obvious."

Suddenly they were all speaking at the same time, arguing over multiple things at once. None of it was audible. Just a big mixture of words.

"Ow!" Tony said, a sudden pain in the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Tim said right after.

"Don't make me smack your head too, Ziva," Gibbs said as he stood in-between his and her desk.

She cleared her throat and remained silent.

"Good kids." Gibbs went to his desk and sat down. "Well," He began when no one moved, "Get to work!"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Right away, Boss."

"Working, Boss."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
